Here's To Never Growing Up
by louigan
Summary: Sequel to She's A Lady. Louigan, OCxOC, Scone, Alexney, Tinajj (or Timmy, if you must), Tameke, RudyxOC. Not as dramatic as the first fic. Yet.


**_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_**

**_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love._**

**_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk,_**

**_Singing here's to never growing up!_**

Louise tossed her pink suitcase into the back of the big red van parked in front of Bob's Burgers, a familiar male voice whining at her and her sister Tina. "C'mon, you guys are so slow! I was done packing hours ago! And it didn't take that long. I just picked up some clothes from my room and tossed them in the suitcase and BAM!" Louise looked up at her brother, narrowing her eyes. "Gene, if you whine one more time about this I swear to god I'm going to kick you," she hissed. The front door to the house opened, Tina coming through with her own rather large suitcase. "It figures the girls' suitcases would be bigger, they have so much crap!" Gene said, turning back around in the back seat. The musician huffed impatiently, crossing his arms. His dirty blonde boyfriend looked at him from the side beside him. "Gene, I packed some girl crap too. If it makes you feel any better, I have less than they do." "Well, yeah, that's because you're not a girl, Scott." Scott smiled. "I hate to sound like a mom, but did you go to the bathroom before-" "Yeah, yeah! Let's just go already!" Gene shook it off. "Calm down, Gene. Besides, we're still waiting for Courtney and Alexis to get here," Logan spoke up from the driver's seat, clearly annoyed. "Yeah, cool your jets!" Louise said as she swung open the passenger door.

Once she got settled and buckled in, Louise looked at the black car in front of the van. It had the hood and windows down. Zeke and Tammy were in it, however Tammy was sitting in the back with Jimmy Jr., waiting for Tina. "You better have brought some of those clothes I bought you, girl!" Tammy said loudly to Tina, who had just put her suitcase in the trunk. Louise almost jumped when Rudy suddenly appeared outside her window. She had invited him along in hopes of lifting his spirits about breaking up with Jenny. "Holy shit, Rudy, you scared me. What's up? Did you forget to bring your inhaler?" Louise smiled, looking at the redhead. He shook his head. "I just wanted to say thanks for bringing me with. Believe it or not, when she wasn't bossing me around, I actually really liked her," Rudy said, sighing. Louise reached out of the window and pat his head. "Don't worry, bucko, chin up!"

Zeke piped up from his car. "Yeah, Rudinator, we're gonna snag ya a summer girl once we get there!" Louise rolled her eyes while Rudy blushed. "Um…I think I'll be fine, Zeke." The ginger waved to Louise before getting in the front passenger's seat of Zeke's black car. The door to the restaurant opened, an excited Linda coming through followed by a rather non-enthusiastic Bob. They, like the kids, were going on vacation too, however they chose to stay at home and do things around town. Not very fabulous, but Linda had wanted to. "Oh, you kids are gonna have so much fun!" the mother exclaimed, walking up to Louise's window. "You know I've been plannin' this for you three and your friends since Tina started high school. The reason it took so long was because I had to use the money to fix the car. Speakin'a cars, you better not trash this thing. I didn't pay big bucks for you to rent this for a week and-" Linda was cut off by Louise. "Mom! We'll be fine! Don't get your tits in an uproar!" "They're not in an uproar!" the mom retorted. The girl in the pink bunny hat mumbled. "Good, because that'd be kinda gross if they-" "Bye, Mom!" Gene interjected cluelessly, as cheerful as when he was younger.

"We're heeeere!" a familiar singsong voice rang out, the owner's blonde hair bouncing as she ran up to the van, a taller woman with a black pixie cut following her. Alexis sighed as Courtney squealed while putting their bags in the back. Hopping in, the trip was finally ready to start. Moments later Logan was on the road, Zeke not too far behind. Louise slunk down in her seat, not sure what to do. The arm of the rented van's right door caught her eye: "you look nice today!" was scrawled on it in red. The girl in pigtails flashed a grin before turning to the passengers behind her. "Who has a black Sharpie?" The only one with a purse was Courtney, who just happened to carry around a Sharpie. The youngest Belcher child erupted into giggles as she crossed out the graffiti, scribbling "**YOU STINK!**" under it. "Heh heh, this is gonna blow someone's _mind_," Louise said to herself.

The drive to the cabin was about 3 hours long. Not much happened on the way there. Alexis mostly slept while her girlfriend was drawing in a sketchbook. Scott had brought a book, but Gene was the only one who wouldn't sit still. About half an hour into the drive, Logan noticed something off. "Gene, what the hell are you doing?" Logan asked as he drove, looking at his roommate from the rearview mirror every so often. Gene wiggled around in his seat. "I really have to go pee!" His boyfriend sighed. "Babe, I asked you if you had gone-" "I know, I know! Can you just pull over or something?" Gene whined. Logan groaned, doing so. Gene sprinted from the van to a secluded woods area that was next to the highway. Louise hung her arms out the window while they all waited for her brother. "I wish I could hang my body out like this while we drive. It'd be awesome." "Louise, no. I told you, you'll get your head lopped off by another car or something. Wait, why the hell aren't we listening to the radio?" the blonde driver grumbled to himself. Alexis woke up, her naturally brown eyes hitting the light. "Because all Courtney and Scott will want to listen to is crappy pop songs," she mumbled, sitting up in her seat before nodding off once more. "It's true," Scott said from the very back of the van. "Hey, at least they're honest," Louise turned to her boyfriend. "I wouldn't mind some crappy pop songs right about now."

"Ugh, fine," Logan snapped. He wasn't used to driving this many people in a rather large vehicle on the highway, hence his irritability. Louise leaned over and was about to turn on the switch to the radio, but a loud scream interrupted her. She looked out the window: her only brother was running back toward the van, his pants unzipped while screaming "**_SNAKE!_**" Gene flung open the door, hopping in. "**_DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!_**" he belted out, Alexis getting an unpleasant wake-up call. "Gene, it's a snake, it's not gonna catch you in a moving ve-" The scared man slammed the door shut, getting in his seat. "**_JUST GO!_**" "OKAY, OKAY!" Logan quickly revved up on the engine before driving back onto the highway. "There's still one problem…" Scott said uneasily, looking at Gene, who was clutching his crotch. At this point, Logan was ready to rip his hair out. "**Just pee out the window**!" he blurted out angrily as he drove. Taking him seriously, Gene said "okay" and grabbed the handle on the ceiling of the van, the one used for hangers with clean clothes to sit on as one drove. He lifted himself up by the handle, opening the window halfway.

Louise couldn't stop cracking up, holding her sides as she laughed loudly. "He's-He's gonna do it!" she cackled. "He's gonna piss out the window!" "Oh my god," Alexis said under her breath, ready to puke. "Court, cover your eyes-" Alexis looked at her girlfriend and saw the blonde was watching Gene, blushing. "Courtney! I don't mind that you like cock, but for the love of god, look away!" Alexis hissed, grabbing Courtney and dragging her into her lap, covering her eyes for her. "But I wanna see his pe-ouch!" Courtney had been interrupted by Alexis quickly biting her arm. Scott was looking away, his face red. Suddenly, Gene sighed in relief. "Oh sweet Jesus, yes." Louise laughed harder. "Oh my fucking god, he's doing it! **_He's doing it! Oh shit, I'm gonna pee! I'm gonna peeeeee!_**" Louise hung out her window, laughing hysterically.

"And then we got to the salon, and she almost dyed Zeke's hair pink! How can someone be so stupid, right?!" Tammy blabbered away to a bored Jimmy Jr. and Tina, who were both in the back seat with her. Jimmy let out an uninterested sigh and a "right" as Zeke was badly singing along to the radio. Rudy was looking at the landscape all around them for most of the ride. He had taken an interest in archeology and plants, as well as nature in general. The field trip to the museum back in 4th grade had sparked the sudden curiosity. It was a shame that his asthma had kept him from going on strenuous hikes. He felt that he always needed a partner if he was going to go hiking, in case he needed medical attention. Unfortunately, none of his family members or friends ever wanted to go hiking.

The car was directly behind the van. Rudy was enjoying the view of the earth around them when something yellow literally whizzed a few feet away from the car, thankfully not hitting any of the passengers. The redhead jumped back into his seat as Tammy and Zeke went silent, all staring at the yellow stream far above their heads. "What in the Sam Hill is that?" Zeke asked, trying to drive and watch at the same time, his head going from the road ahead to the golden shower. "It looks like pee," Jimmy Jr. said, slightly confused. Tammy shrieked, "Zeke, I am **not** going to get almost hit with your piss like I almost did with your shit in 8th grade! Drive around them!" "But it's not my piss!" Zeke argued. "And I can't drive around them, I'm following Logan! What do ya want me ta do, princess?!" For the next ten minutes, all you could hear over the noise of the highway was Louise's laughter.

* * *

The large red van at long last pulled into the cabin resort. It was night-time, and most of the passengers, save for the driver, had fallen asleep. Logan looked out the window at the tall pine trees on both sides of the road. It seemed like an endless forest with a road slapped on in the middle of it all. He couldn't spot a single cabin until the pine trees lessened on either side and there was a cabin-like building that greeted them. Logan guessed it was the resort check-in lobby and parked the van. He looked over at his sleeping girlfriend and smirked. Louise was what seemed to be laughing slightly in her sleep, muttering something about the "princess of pets". Logan leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and adjusted her hat, which had shifted as she slept. Sitting back up in his seat, the platinum blonde looked at the sleeping girl. He blushed and was about to lean over and kiss her forehead once more before a quiet voice interrupted him.

"Are we here…?" Logan heard a soft voice from the very back of the vehicle, the owner sitting up and gently pushing his sleeping blonde boyfriend off of him. Logan started to reply until Louise sprang forward from slumber, shrieking, "Penelope!" The driver looked over at her, slightly startled. The remaining passengers woke up from Louise's outburst. "Well, this is it, Poop Haven, or whatever the hell this place is called," Alexis grumbled, irritated. The tattooed woman (who was in the process of getting some removed) hadn't been on a road trip since the ride with her aunt to New Jersey to live with her grandmother. "I think you mean Poop Heaven," Gene corrected her, causing the half German to roll her eyes. Scott, who had woken up, spoke up. "Actually it's Pine Have-" "Oh my god, just get out, we gotta check in or they'll think we went missing or something," Logan explained as he got out of the car.

Everyone managed to pile out of their vehicles, and make it inside the building. There were only a few people in the lobby, most of them being staff. One woman in particular stood out among the rest. She was an employee, a young African American girl about Gene's age. Her hair was what drew attention: it was pink, her blue eyes darting towards the group behind a pair of silver glasses. "Hello! Welcome to Pine Haven, what can I do for you?" she spoke with excitement. "Uh, yeah, hi, we have a reservation?" Logan said, turning to Louise, "I think it's under 'Belcher'?" "Yeah, it is," Louise said. The woman at the counter didn't seem at all taken aback by Louise's bunny hat. Considering the fact the woman's own hair was pink, it wasn't likely she would be.

As the young couple of troublemakers checked in, the other members of the group went their own ways while still being confined to the building. Gene and Scott walked over to the wall-sized glass windows on one side of the lobby. If one looked down, they would be greeted with a view of the indoor pool. "Oh man, I can't wait to pee in that," Gene told his boyfriend, who laughed. Tammy and Zeke were near the entrance with Tina and Jimmy Jr. The redneck-like couple was at a statue of a bear near the window. "I'll betcha you ain't ever seen a man shoot a bear before," Zeke piped up, staring at the statue. It was frighteningly realistic. Tammy crossed her arms. "Why would I wanna see that?" Zeke put an arm around her, whispering to her. "So then we can have sex for my heroic bravery of saving your cute ass from bein' bear food." The blonde girl pushed him away in disgust. "Oh, come on, that ain't stopped us from havin' sex before!" Zeke whined.

In the time Zeke and Tammy had had that exchange, Tina had wandered off with Jimmy Jr. outside and they sat on the curb together. The bespectacled girl looked up at the moon. "Do you think there are aliens up there?" Jimmy Jr. asked. Tina observed the moon for a moment. "Maybe. I mean, who do you think taught Michael Jackson how to moonwalk?" Tina said. "I'm pretty sure aliens had nothing to do with that, Tina," the ginger looked at her. Tina began talking about the King of Pop with Jimmy Jr., whom she imagined appreciating having someone to talk to about something related to his dancing passions. Courtney and Alexis were over at the guest computer. "Wait, so we don't have internet here? Fuck, this sucks," Alexis groaned, not aware there would be no free Wi-Fi. "Alexis, it's a resort surrounded by woodland. I don't think there's even good cellphone service in this area." Courtney said, matter-of-factly. A nearby employee confirmed Courtney's words; there was, in fact, terrible cellphone service and absolutely no Wi-Fi. "This sucks," Alexis said. Her girlfriend smiled. "I had a feeling you'd be upset. Don't worry, me and you can go into town and do stuff instead." "I guess," Alexis shrugged.

Rudy was the only one who had stay put. He was standing next to Louise at the counter, checking out the little pamphlet with various resort activities listed on each page. One in particular caught his eye: hiking. He smiled but then felt his heart sink; he knew nobody would want to go with him. The woman at the counter took note as Rudy set down the pamphlet, which was still open to the hiking section. "Oh, you hike?" she smiled, looking at Rudy. Rudy blushed from the attention suddenly shifted onto him. "N-No, but I want to. But I'd need someone to come with just in case I…" "He's got asthma," Louise butted in, looking at the woman. As if planned by God to embarrass him, Rudy suddenly felt short of breath, causing him to get out his inhaler. As he drew in breath, the woman started giggling. "I see your dilemma. Well, I hike frequently. Maybe we could hike sometime," she smiled at the redhead. Rudy looked at her shirt; there was no nametag, just a logo of the resort. "Uh, yeah, that'd-that'd be great, uh…?" he trailed off, not sure what to call her.

"Kellyanne ," the girl with pink hair grinned. "My name's Kellyanne." Rudy smiled. "Yeah, sure. Kellyanne. But how will I know if you're here?" "Well, normally I'd give you my number but the cell phone signal here is less than stellar. What if I come to your cabin? I mean, if that's not too stalkerish," Kellyanne laughed. Logan shrugged and said, "I have no problem with it." Rudy's face brightened. "Then…yeah, that'd be fine! How about tomorrow afternoon? Like around 1?" he asked. The pink locks of hair on Kellyanne's head shook as she nodded. Louise smiled at the two of them then turned to her boyfriend. "Me and the rest of the girls are probably going to go to the pool tomorrow morning after we all get groceries, by the way." "What? Why can't I come?" Logan looked distraught. "Because it's girls only, you dork!" Louise snickered. "So what, now me and the rest of the guys have to fart around while you're away?" the blonde protested. He really didn't like the idea of leaving Louise alone without him in a strange town.

Louise scoffed. "No, idiot, you guys can go get beers or something, I don't know! Go into town and see all the crazy crap," the girl in the pink bunny hat smiled. "Okay, fine," Logan rolled his eyes. "Just don't run off with any hunky lifeguards or something." His girlfriend laughed. "I won't, I swear!" Zeke came up behind Rudy and put an arm around him. "Maybe we can find you a hot babe while we're out drinkin'! Although since you're not old enough yet I guess you'll just have to get, like, soda. That won't attract any ladies, lemme tell ya," Zeke told his single friend. Rudy laughed nervously, "Zeke, I don't really think that's a good i-" "Nonsense! 'Course it is!" Zeke laughed, causing the ginger to sigh in defeat.

* * *

"Holy shit, this place is huge!" Louise gasped as she was the first to enter the cabin. She was right: it was a cabin with two floors, a small room with a washer and dryer, a kitchen, a living room, a fireplace, 2 bathrooms, 4 bunk-beds, a queen bed, and a single bed. The plan was that since there weren't enough beds, the 5 couples would share a bed, while Rudy had the pleasure of sleeping all by himself. Everyone else soon followed in after Louise. "Well I'll be damned," Zeke said, looking around with Tammy. The next few minutes were spent bringing bags in and unpacking.

"Damn, it's getting late, I'm going to bed," Logan said, gently grabbing his girlfriend by the hand and leading her to the room upstairs with the queen bed. "**Use a condom you crazy rapscallions!**" Louise heard Gene scream from downstairs. She rolled her eyes, shutting the door of the room closed behind her. Tossing her bag onto the floor, Louise started to get undressed. It was only after she was about to slip her bra off did she realize Logan was sitting on the bed, his back turned to her and his face red. The two had never actually undressed or been naked in front of each other before. The fact that there was a small hot tub big enough for two a few feet away from the bed didn't help matters either.

Louise got on the bed, crawling up behind Logan and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, hugging him. Logan took a deep breath before turning and smiling to her, kissing her cheek. "What's the matter? Is the pussy scared of seeing some pussy?" Louise snickered, clawing at his shirt with her nails. "N-No! This is just kinda awkward," Logan said as he slipped off his shirt and pants, lying down on the bed in just his boxers. The dark brunette girl tried not to stare. "It's only awkward if you _make_ it awkward, idiot," she blushed. The blonde looking into her eyes smiled until Louise leaned down and started kissing him. A couple passionate kisses later, the girl in the pink bunny hat spoke up.

"I-I don't want to have sex with you," Louise said quietly, looking away. Logan, although a bit hurt by this, said nothing. "…Not yet, anyway," she said, looking back at him with a signature smirk. Her boyfriend grinned, starting to giggle a little. "_What_? What's so funny, you turd?" Louise started giggling with him. "Nothing. You're just unpredictable sometimes. It's cute," Logan replied in a whisper. The girl on top of him kissed him once more before sitting up and rolling onto the bed next to him. Wriggling out of her pants, Louise was now in just her bra and underwear. She giggled, lying on her side and clinging to Logan's arm, kissing his shoulder. "You have no idea how many times I've jacked off to a fantasy similar to this," Logan blurted out, causing Louise to hit him in the shoulder. "Perv," Louise said, getting up and locking the door then tossing her hat to the ground. Laughing, the girl jumped back onto the bed and lay on top of him where they both fell asleep.

* * *

Piling up into the red van, all eleven of the occupants of the large cabin made their way to the nearest grocery store. "Alright, since we all have different tastes and shit, I guess we should shop in pairs," Logan said as they all stepped inside the store. "Louise, me and you can go together. Gene and Scott, you could go with Alexis and Courtney, meaning that Tina and Jimmy Jr. can go with Tammy and Zeke. Rudy, you could go with us if you want," Logan explained. Rudy smiled and nodded while everyone went their separate ways.

Gene pumped a fist before grabbing Scott by the arm and running off. "Jimmy Jr., can we go into the dairy fridge?" asked a hopeful Tina, but her boyfriend said it probably wasn't a good idea. "I don't want you finding another Josh while hanging out in there," the redhead said nervously, putting an arm around Tina, just in case of another fabulous dancer in tights was in the area. "Hot damn, we gonna get us some pure bred vodka!" Zeke rubbed his hands together in excitement as Tammy rolled her eyes, following him and muttering "what does that even mean". Louise and Logan started to make their way to the cereal aisle while Rudy tagged along.

Turning a corner, the trio happened to bump into a familiar face along with not-so-familiar face. "Hey, guys!" a chipper voice erupted from the familiar face, turning out to be Kellyanne, the girl working at the campgrounds. Next to her was a taller man of the same age range as all of them. With long jet black hair and silver eyes, the guy seemed slightly intimidating. A toned body hinted he was of athletic stature. Rudy noticed the green tank top the other man was wearing had the Pine Haven logo sown onto it. "He-Hey, Kellyanne," Rudy smiled, speaking quietly. He met eyes with the long haired companion of the pink haired girl, who smiled back. The ginger almost felt his heart stop as the other man smirked at him. "Hey, I never caught your names," she looked at the three of them. "Well, I'm Louise and this is my boyfriend Logan," the girl in the pink bunny hat said, then looked at her redheaded friend, expecting him to give his own introduction. "O-Oh, and I'm Ru-"

"Kelly, can we go?" the black haired man interrupted, shooting Rudy a look of pride and putting an arm around Kellyanne, who pushed him away. "TJ, hang on. I'm sorry, what was your name?" Kellyanne looked back at Rudy, smiling sweetly. Rudy suddenly felt short of breath and had to pull out his inhaler. "Um, I'm Rudy," he said soon after. Kellyanne frowned. "Are you okay?" she asked, somewhat worried. "Babe, don't worry about it, can we get going? We don't have time to talk to losers," TJ said impatiently, dragging Kellyanne away. "Stop calling me babe!" Kellyanne said before waving to the three vacationers, mouthing the words "I'm sorry".

Louise crossed her arms. "Wow, he's a major douchebag," Logan said, watching them go. "Ye-Yeah," Rudy said somewhat nervously, rubbing one of his shoulders. "Are they dating or something?" Louise looked at her boyfriend, who simply shrugged in response. "It didn't seem like it. She kept pushing him away," the platinum blonde looked back to her. Rudy gave a small sigh of relief. Louise took note. "What's the matter, Rudy? You got a **_crush_** on the campground girl?" she teased, causing her friend to blush deeply. "Wh-what? No! I barely even know her! We only met yesterday!" he pleaded, embarrassed. "You're a terrible liar!" Louise laughed, lightly punching him in the arm. Rudy covered his now red face with his hands. "But I don't have a crush-"

"Louise, leave him alone. Besides, even if Rudy does like her, that guy with her looked like he wanted her all for himself," Logan scolded. "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of," Rudy sighed and turned around, walking away. Louise and Logan watched him go, slightly concerned. "Man, I haven't seen him look so defeated like that since he was with Jenny," Louise said. Logan leaned down and kissed her before taking her by the hand and walking after him. _But I really am worried about him…_ Louise thought, following Logan.

"How do you know them?" TJ scoffed, putting his hands in his pockets, seeming extremely irritated. Kellyanne looked at her fellow coworker and frowned. "TJ, I work at the front desk, I met them when they checked in," she said, not keeping her eyes off of the canned goods along the walls. Little did they know, Rudy was on the other side of the aisle. He stopped what he was doing and listened to the two squabble before running to one end of the aisle and peeking around the corner. "Yeah, well, I don't think it's such a great idea to get all buddy-buddy with the customers, especially that dork with the inhaler. I think he was checking you out or something," TJ laughed. Kellyanne blushed and punched him in the arm. "That's sweet, but it's none of your business," she said. "Why the hell not? Why won't you take me back, Kel? We have good chemistry!" TJ pleaded. "Because you cheated on me with Sara! I mean, I _might_ consider taking you back if you straighten up," the pink hair on her head bounced as she walked. "And that's very unlikely."

TJ groaned and leaned over, whispering something Rudy couldn't make out into his object of affection's ear. Whatever it was, it caused Kellyanne to come to a stop before she grabbed his hand and smiled at him. TJ's eyelids lowered slightly, smiling back. He was just about to kiss her when the sound of a can falling onto the floor from the end of the aisle caught his attention. Rudy looked up at TJ, whose eyes widened in anger. The ginger quickly fled the scene, scared he was going to be beaten to death. He ran right into Tina and Jimmy Jr. "Whoa, Rudy, slow down," Jimmy Jr. said, taking a step back. "What's wrong?" _Everything._ "Nothing. It's…it's nothing," Rudy gave a weak smile. Tina smiled back, not convinced at all. The shorter redhead sighed and walked away, off to find Louise and Logan. "Do you think he's ok?" Tina said, watching him go. "I don't know," Jimmy Jr. frowned.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Louise yelled at the top of her lungs. Alexis, Courtney, Tammy, and Tina stood behind the enraged girl that was tugging at the locked door of the gate of the pool, looking disappointed. "It's not even cloudy out," Louise's sister said quietly. Louise groaned in frustration. "I know, Tina!"

"Is there a problem here, ladies?"

All the girls turned around and looked in the direction of the voice, only to find it belonged to TJ. TJ smirked, crossing his arms and walking up to them. Louise narrowed her eyebrows. "What do **_you_** want?"

"Whoa, no need to be so hostile, gorgeous!" TJ smiled, cupping Louise's chin, who smacked his hand away, practically scratching him. Alexis sighed, "Oh, great, another manwhore here to try to steal helpless innocent women." TJ looked at Alexis and glared, holding back all the insults you could possibly imagine. "So, uh, why are you here?" Courtney said nervously, stepping in front of her girlfriend. "Oh, right, I guess I never got the chance to introduce myself to you this morning. I'm TJ, I'm a lifeguard for the resort. I'm going to take a wild guess you're on vacation, no?" The man with the long black hair smiled softly, despite the obvious hatred hidden in his eyes. He looked at the rest of the girls besides Louise. "I don't think we met, are you ladies single?"

"No. They're all taken, so **fuck off**," Louise butt in angrily. "Uh, actually, I'm not single, but I'm gay, so even if I was single I wouldn't be interested," Alexis said, putting a hand on Courtney's shoulder, who beamed. The blonde hadn't been in a relationship before where her lover was actually _proud _to be with her.

"Um, I have a question," Tammy spoke up. "Why is the pool closed?" "Oh, that. Yeah, I didn't really feel like working today so it's closed," TJ said. "Of course, I need the money so I came to work anyway." Louise stomped her foot. "You're the **_only_** lifeguard?!" TJ stared at her. "No, but I'm the only lifeguard that guards the outside pool." "There's gotta be some rule violations for that," Alexis mumbled. "Well, what about the inside pool?" Louise protested. "Closed for cleaning. Yeah, it sorta sucks, but it looks like it might rain today, anyway. So, yeah. Later babes," TJ winked and left.

Alexis gagged. "Ugh, I hope he dies," Louise snarled. "Everyone does eventually, so you got your wish," Tina told Louise. "I guess we better head back to the cabin," Louise mumbled, trudging back to the lodge. "How do you even know that guy?" Tammy asked, everyone following Louise. "Me, Logan, and Rudy met this pink haired chick at check in last night. She works at the resort, and so does TJ, and we had the _absolute pleasure_ of meeting him this morning," the bunny hat girl explained. "Speaking of Rudy, I'm pretty sure he digs the pink haired girl. She practically asked him out on a date last night. Something about hiking."

Tina's face lit up. "That's it!" Louise turned to her older sister. "What's it?" "Since we can't swim, why don't we go hiking?" the bespectacled woman said, excited. "Pass, I just got my nails done," Tammy said. "Uh, I don't know, Tina, I think it was just for him and that girl," Louise frowned. "Who said we were going with Rudy?" Tina smiled. "Hm. I see what you're saying. Yeah, sure, why the hell not?" Louise nodded, walking up the steps of the cabin.


End file.
